I Will Love Her From The Grave
by FluStar
Summary: Moon is having a boring day at school, when Koishi (the KKHTA version) comes as the new kid. Rated M for later chapters. Includes omorashi.
1. Chapter 1: a new friend?

Moon yawned. He was sitting at his desk, bored. It was homeroom, and the room was buzzing with kids talking and laughing. He looked over his schedule for the billionth time.

The teacher walked into the classroom and walked over to Moon.

"Moon, why are you wearing off-the-shoulders, short dresses with tank tops again?" the teacher fumed. "It's against the dress code."

"I was out of clean clothes," he said.

"No excuses! Next time you wear something like this, you will get detention!" the teacher replied then walked to the front of the room.

Moon sighed. He was (sorta) poor, so all he had were extremely short dresses that barely covered his butt, knee-highs, and tank tops. He also had bras (he's a VERY feminine transgender boy) and pajamas, but the clothes he could wear in public were scarce.

He was wearing a pale purple off-the-shoulders mini dress that had a white heart on it. He was also wearing a blue tank top shirt underneath the dress. The sleeves of the dress were long, and reached his knees. They were thickly orange-and-purple striped, and flared out towards the bottom. He was wearing green Converse, and he was wearing pink knee-highs with blue lace and black garters. He was also wearing a red bunny hat, with the bunny ears drooping. The hat had mini fake bangs on it, and one eye was an X. The other eye was open, and it has a w for a mouth. His hair was long, so long that when he stood up, it reaches his ankles. It's cyan blue. When he sits, it goes on the floor.

The teacher clapped his hands.

"Class we have a new student. She's from Japan but she can speak english pretty well. Please meet Komeiji Koishi."

And with that a girl wearing a black hat with yellow ribbon on it. She had gray hair, and a long sleeve shirt. The collar was laced with black, and the collar was green, Her shirt buttoned down. It was dark green. Her sleeves were very long and flared out towards the bottom. The holes were laced with black lace. She also wore a skirt that flared out, and had black lace on the edges. She wore black boots with the top edge folded down, and there was one yellow plastic heart on each boot. It was a solid heart, and it protruded from the boot.

Most alarming, though, was the fact that she was super pale. Koishi was white as a sheet. She also had… Long claws? And she also had a third eye. A blue eye-orb-thing with the eye closed was on her shirt. It was _physical_ , not like a print. A long tentacle thing floated around her. The source of it was from the orb.

Anyways, everyone's jaws dropped. Koishi was gorgeous, and at the same time, horrifying. Beautifully terrifying.

She sat down at the desk next to Moon.

Moon started blushing. She was gorgeous. He liked her, but not in _that_ way.

"Uh, hi. I'm Moon," he said shyly.

Koishi turned her neck and made eye contact with him.

She grinned creepily and said, "My hat is my friend. It helps me relax."

She turned her neck back to face the front of the class.

Moon shivered. Was… he in love?


	2. Chapter 2: lets talk to the girl!

It was lunch time. No one was sitting with Koishi, but lots of people were talking to Moon. They were asking questions like "Is she creepy?", "What did she tell you?", and "Is she as scary as she looks?".

Moon refused to answer these questions. He just sat and ate his salad.

When everyone stopped talking to him, he got a better look of the lunch room, and noticed Koishi sitting by herself.

He got up and walked over to her seat and sat next to her. Blushing, he said "hi".

Koishi turned to look at him.

"Satori is my big sister and she loves me!" she replied.

She turned back around and continued eating something that looked like raw beef. It was dripping with blood and getting all over the table.

Alarms went off in Moon's head. Well, they were more like trumpets, less alarms. He felt something gush out of him.

Koishi started sniffing.

"Blood? Do I smell blood?" she started saying.

Moon turned pale. He was on his period.

"I'll be right back. Watch my food," he quickly said, then rushed to the bathroom.

"I can't believe my period came while I was talking to her," Moon grumbled to himself as he walked to English class.

What weirded him out was the fact that Koishi could smell his blood. But he didn't blame her. His periods were unusually heavy during the beginning.

She wasn't in English (before lunch ended, she told him that she had pre-algebra), so therefore he didn't have to worry about her smelling his blood.

But all during class, all he could think about was her face. And he swore he saw her blush when he sat down next to her.

He couldn't focus on his work at all. Everytime he tried to, he remembered Koishi.

He had to arrange a meeting with her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Story Unfolds

After school, Moon ran around the school, looking for her.

He needed her phone number.

Eventually, he found her outside the bathroom (he's out as trans, so he's allowed to go in the guys room).

"Koishi! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" he panted. He ran around all over the school looking for her.

"Oh! It's you!" she said cheerily.

He felt as red as a tomato. God, she was so cute…

"W-well, uh, I wanted to ask, uh, if you had a phone number," he stammered.

Koishi tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't have a phone number," she replied.

Moon felt his heart drop.

"Although, my big sister has one! I'll give you hers," she cheerfully said.

Moon felt his heart soar. Would he be able…?

"It's…" she told him, and he attempted to remember it.

"Alright. I'll call you later, OK?" he told Koishi.

"Ok!" And with that, she skipped off.

Moon was excited. He wanted to arrange this meeting so bad, he could imagine what they were gonna do. They were gonna go to the mall, and hold hands, but platonically. No hetero, bro.

It was time. Time to call her. On the phone.

Shakily, he picked up the phone and punched in her number.

The phone rang. Once, twice, then a "hello?".

Whoever answered, they weren't Koishi.

Moon got scared, but then he remembered that Koishi has an older sister.

"Uh, hi. This is Koishi's friend, Moon. Uh, I'd like to speak to her, if I can," Moon stuttered.

He heard the distant yelling of "KOISHI SOMEONE WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU ON THE PHONE!" and "COMING!".

Then he heard her say "Hello?"

"Hi, Koishi. It's me, Moon!" he smiled.

"...Who?"

Moon felt like the world was spiraling. It was all over. It was-

"Oh yea! You! We met today!" she replied.

Moon breathed a sigh of relief. He got so scared that she would forget who he was.

"Anyways, I had a question to ask you," he nervously said. This is it. It was time.

"Yes? What is it?" Koishi said back.

"W-would you like to… Uh… go to the mall on Saturday?" he quickly stammered out. This is it.

"...Sure! Let me ask Satori!" He couldn't see her, but he was sure she was smiling on the other end of the phone.

He waited a few minutes to let her ask her sister.

"She said yes! She said yes!" she yelped.

Moon started grinning. It was happening! It was happening!

"Ok, well, what time do you want to meet?" Koishi asked.

They arranged where to meet and what time, then they said goodbye and hung up.

Moon felt like he was walking on stars. He was as light as a feather.

He was going to see his new friend and hang out with her.


	4. Chapter 4: Walking On Stars NSFW

woah longest chapter yet. Reaaaaally nsfw. Contains pisssssss. enjoy.

The mall was bustling; average for a Saturday afternoon. Moon was waiting in the food court, where they said they would meet.

He was shaking with nervousness and excitement. Sweating, he checked his phone to see what time it was.

2:03.

Koishi was late.

Screaming internally, he thought about all the worst possible scenarios that could've happened. She could've forgotten. She could've gotten in an accident. She could've _had_ an accident. Satori could've-

"Hey! Moon!" She dashed over to the table he was sitting at.

"H-h-heeyyyyy," Moon said raggedly. He was very jittery.

They embraced in a warm hug. Moon could smell her, and he noted that she smelt like fruits.

"Well, then, are we going to go shopping now?" Koishi asked.

"Yes," he replied. And off they went.

An hour or so later, after shopping and looking, they were still walking around. They were both carrying several shopping bags, and Moon noticed Koishi walking weird. She seemed flushed and sweaty.

"Koishi? Are you ok?" he asked her.

She immediately became defensive.

"Of course I am! A youkai like me never has to- Oh look!" she interrupted and pointed at a store, turned around, and started walking quickly.

Moon turned back around.

"Koishi, what are you doing?" he asked her.

"I, uh, ok, I admit it," she surrendered and shuffled back to where Moon was standing.

Whispering, she said, "I _really_ have to pee. Can you lead me to the bathroom?".

She shifted her weight from foot to foot. She needed to go. _Now_.

"U-uh, sure. It's right this way," Moon replied. He took her hand and led her to the bathroom.

But when they arrived, to their dismay, the bathroom was closed for cleaning.

"Crap! This is like those fics I always read!" Moon thought to himself. You see, Moon has a piss fetish, so not only is he enjoying this, it feels like he's in a fanfic.

Then he got an idea. Something he read from a fic.

But he had to hope that it would work. Luck had to be on his side.

"Come with me. I know a place," he told her. By now she was crossing her legs and sweaty. She looked like she was in pain.

He held onto her hand and speed walked. His long cyan hair blew behind him.

They arrived at the store.

He was going to make Koishi piss in a changing room.

"H-Hurry up…!" she whispered-hissed in his ear. She was starting to leak.

Calmly and collectively, he walked her over to a rack of clothes and picked up a few clothing items.

"W-What are you doing?! Y-you know-"

"Trust me on this one," he interrupted.

They walked to the dressing room.

"Get in." Moon shoved Koishi in the dressing room and locked the door. He hung up the clothes on the hook.

To his luck, the seat was cushioned, meaning that it would absorb the liquid.

"I-I can't move anymore…!" Koishi said. Moon noticed her leaking terribly, and it was getting on the floor. Her hands were glued to her crotch.

"I'll, uh, take off your 'stuff'," he reassured her.

First, he made her sit on the seat. Then, he slid off her panties from under her skirt, and hiked the skirt up.

"D-Don't look-!" But it was too late. He already caught a glimpse of her pussy.

I'm not going into detail of what he saw.

He started blushing profusely. The first time he saw a pussy (other than his) in real life, and it was his crush's.

"I-I'm about to-!" Koishi yelped. She was giving in to the urge.

"Be quiet!" Moon reminded her. He didn't want anyone to hear what was going on.

"Don't look at me!" she whisper-yelled.

Moon quickly turned around.

"Go."

She didn't need to be told twice. He immediately heard a hiss, and a soft sigh come from her.

She, on the other hand, melted. It felt _way_ too good. But she was so embarrassed.

She just met him, and yet here she was, peeing everywhere in a dressing room at the mall with him.

Moon was as red as blood. His crush was sighing and pissing, and here he was, wanting to jack off. His clit throbbed. Oh god, _oh god_!

After a couple of minutes, he heard her stop. She stood up and pulled her panties back up.

"Ready?" Moon asked her. He was shaky and horny as hell.

"Y-Yea…" Koishi was breathing raggedly.

They quickly ran out of the store and out of the mall.

"Oh god, yes, Koishi~!" Moon moaned. He was home alone. It had been a couple hours since his "incident" at the mall with her. Now he was getting rid of his sexual frustration about it.

I'm out of ideas wwwwwww.


End file.
